Flight of the Black Phoenix
by mbeer769
Summary: Torture, the infliction of severe physical pain as a means of punishment or coercion. How long could you last when the person you considered to be like a brother to you, turns against you? How long until you give in and do what he asks? What happens when
1. Prologue

**Title:** Flight of the Black Phoenix

**Author:** MBeer769

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of its characters, and I am in no way, shape, or form, making any money off of this story.

**Spoilers:** None that I know of.

**Summary:** Torture, the infliction of severe physical pain as a means of punishment or coercion. How long could you last when the person you considered to be like a brother to you, turns against you? How long until you give in and do what he asks? What happens when you become addicted to the torture, how it makes you feel human, vulnerable, and free.

**Prologue**

_Nothing, I can see nothing, I can hear nothing, I can smell nothing, and I can taste nothing. But I can damn well feel, I can feel the cold metal on my back, the tight shackles around my wrists and ankles, the cold shiver that runs up and down my spine whenever I get that feeling that someone, or something is watching me. I can feel the dull throb of my body, the retching of my insides, the anguish, the hatred, the fear. _

_I don't have the strength to call out to anyone, or even open my eyes, that damn pain just won't go away. What is that pain… it's as if…_ "Kryptonite…" _the word blurts out of my mouth in a pained whisper, and I finally realize the extent of the trouble I'm in. Someone knows my weakness, someone knows about me… I wish my dad was here, he'd know what to do… hell, I wish anyone was here, and I wasn't in some hell all alone. _

_There it is again, that god damn shiver, who's out there? If only I could open my eyes, if only they could just kill me already, if only…_


	2. Crepuscule

**Chapter 1: Crepuscule**

Clark's eyes flutter open slowly, as he slowly regains full consciousness, only to see that there's more light behind his eyelids then there is in the cold hell he finds himself in. He looks around trying to see something, anything, but alas he sees nothing, sighing and about to give up the lights suddenly turn on, leaving him temporarily blind as his eyes adjust to the painful light.

As his eyes adjust he looks around to find himself, in a white room, filled with various machines, each slowly coming to life. He continues his search, and notices a tray sitting next to him, with various tools on it; scalpels, tweezers, forceps, and a few things he did not know what they were, or what they were for, but he could only imagine the pain they could cause.

His mind slowly wanders to thoughts of his family and friends, but before he can go completely into his reverie, he is snapped out of it by a group of people, wearing lab coats and stern expressions. They circle around him, each looking at their own respective clipboards, and then glancing at each other, looks of confusion on some, others with looks of fear, while a few were smirking as if they were going to take some grim pleasure from what they were about to do.

Sighing, one man, the eldest of the group, places his clipboard down, and looks at each other person with him, a somber look in his eye. "Let's begin." Clark winces at the thought of what is about to happen. Each lab coat nods, and begin to slowly examine him, every detail gets written down on clipboards.

"He seems to be just a human, what could he want to find out?" A young Korean woman asks. "I am human!" Clark says with all his strength but it still coming out in a whisper. The elder of the group speaks again, ignoring Clark, "We're not sure, Dr. Teng, but he wants samples of everything; skin cells, hair follicles, blood, saliva… everything." He glances down the naked boy's body and mumbles, "Everything…"

Tears slowly start to slide down Clark's face, as the numbness sets in. _Someone… please help me…_He closes his eyes not wanting to see what is going to happen to him. He feels people touching places they shouldn't be touching. Poking, prodding, scraping, and pulling. And all Clark can do is lay there crying, realizing how useless fighting would be. Tears slip down his face, only to be collected by some doctor with a vial.

Clark feels someone scraping his arm with something coarse, almost like sandpaper, leaving his arm raw and stinging. On the other arm, he feels a needle stabbed into his arm, he grimaces from the pain, tears still falling.

He does everything he can to stop crying, trying not to give the twisted doctors, the grim satisfaction, in breaking him, but to no avail, the tears just keep coming. He thinks about his friends and family; his mother, father, Pete, Chloe, Lana, hell even about Lex… thinking how he will never get to see them again, only makes him cry harder.

The pokes and prods stop, after what feels like an eternity. His mind slowly starts to lose consciousness again, the black abyss greeting him once more. Before losing it completely, he hears one of the doctors speak, "Mr. Luthor, we're almost done collecting the sample." A calm voice replies back, "Good, when you're done leave me with him." "Yes, Mr. Luthor." _Luthor… damn you Lionel, if Lex finds out about this… he'll kill you. _And then the darkness came.

Little did Clark know, but his bald headed "friend" was currently smirking down on him. "Oh Clark…" He sighs sadly and shakes his head, "If you just would of told me, If you just would of trusted me… none of this would be happening…" His eyes turn cold, "But you didn't trust me, ME, the man who wanted nothing but to help you, the man who thought of you as his little brother!" He takes a calming breath, "But no matter, I'll learn your secrets…" He bends down close to Clark's face, and studies it with a cold, calculating smirk on his face, "Oh yes, I'll learn them." He runs his hand through Clark's hair, "And then I'll have some fun with you." He chuckles to himself, before turning and heading towards the door, he takes one last look at Clark lying on the table and turns the lights out, closing the door behind him, sealing Clark in his solitary hell yet again.

Making his way down the hallway, he stops by a laboratory, and looks in, seeing the doctors hard at work he smiles to himself. "Clark Kent… all will be revealed… and then… you will be mine." He grins evilly and heads towards the elevator, passing by another room, containing a dark haired girl sitting in the corner, curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.


End file.
